User talk:Charly Cohen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Charly Cohen page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 17:21, 2010 August 27 Hey ima wake Videos I'm not sure what the source of your problem is. Did this happen when you clicked the "Add a video" button while editing a page? Or were you trying to add a video using this page: ? This help page may have the answer to your problem: . If you still have trouble adding a video, leave a message on my talk page with more information describing your problem and I may be able to help more. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :So, just to be clear, have you tried the following: :# Go to . :# Type in the name of the video in the box next to "Enter the name:" :# Paste or type in the full url location of the video on youtube (or another supported video site) in the box next to "Enter the URL:" :# Click the "Add" button. :After you have tried this, what happens? Do you get transferred to an error page? Is there a pop-up? If so, please copy the text that is shows on the page/pop-up and paste it in a message on my talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey charley. Im not good at linking so im allowing you to edit my user page and please link anything linkable, Please? Yes Ya, Im ok, You can do that. Thank you. Bro Hey, I noticed something, on both of our user pages, it says we're related to sander cohen. can i make you one of my relatives on my userpage? i think it would be cool. Why did you change your account? I recently noticed that you were using another account, why is that? I saw the message on your old user page, however, I still don't get it. Electro Bolt 02:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Didn't notice that it was in the trivia until I checked the page's history after your revisions; but wouldn't it be better placed within the glitches section? Something like that doesn't really seem like "trivia" to me...George7777 03:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) About the vandalism a moment ago I don't know, I'm curious, so I asked the IP this question: I've been wondering... ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 22:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Powers vs Abilities There is a difference between the words, and to be honest, I don't think Powers deserves a campaign to be changed to Abilities. Abilities sounds too normal to attribute to the things Vigors and Nostrums do. Powers does fit this better. But we'll let the administrators decide, if they feel they must. Just saying my opinion. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 22:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: About User:Kaimyn Thanks, and I've reported him to an administrator. --'CE (talk)' 23:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Also, please try not to feed the troll, such as what you're doing on his talk page - it just makes him vandalize more. Thanks. --'CE (talk)' 23:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Maturity Do not feed the troll. On a side note, you and Kaimyn seem to share an IP address. If you are experiencing the same editing block as Kaimyn please let me know. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Get ready! Im coming back! Expect me to be on the wiki more often. Also expect more blogs! Any ways, Dont quit the wiki. Also if you like DR head on over and see my lastest project. Unlimited is not cancelled. Lasmoore, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You Here? You Here? One of the main reasons i write my blogs on this wiki is so you, Androyd, and Willbackbakal to see. Proper conduct Do not use profanity anywhere on this wiki when conversing with another person. This includes edit summaries. Anonymous editors must be treated with the same level of respect as any other member of this community. If you see another editor being rude in edit summaries do not duplicate his/her mistake. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh Come On! "Do the Truffle Shuffle" - Peter Griffin Why can Bioshock 4. The story was great! Oh well, I hope you do another story. At least keep up with my Bioshock: Nightmare. I really dont like making blogs unless you comment on them. Yes i am, sometimes. Im also on the Dead Rising wiki alot. Me and Slasherchaos need new members for our fan fic wiki. Lasmoore 05:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Howdey old friend. Im now going to post my new game on the wiki, Bioshock Forever 2. Check it out if you want. My next game Well, i plan on starting the project on april 15th. So get ready! Lasmoore 01:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ive been on the wiki alot. Checking up on it. Look foward to your next project. Also, Tuesday, im getting a new Xbox and Portal 2. I will be working on it soon. I have locations ready, some new weapons, im coming up with characters and plot. Plus im busy playing Portal 2. Bioshock 3 levels Your Bioshock 3 levels sound amazing, I would like to know about the Rapture Animal Testing Facility, Hades Doom and Victoria. If there is ever a game in Rapture again I hope they use your ideas. (;,;) 13:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I PROMISE! I PROMISE that my new game will be up by May18th. Ive been really busy! BTW i got a new XBOX 360. Ill be getting a data transfer cord thingy soon to transfer my old data. My new gamertag is Splicedupdrunk if you want to be friends. Back, FOR REAL Hey old buddy ol pal. Coming back to the wiki, and you should to. After gaining a bit more experience from other wikis, my ideas will be better than ever. La$m00r3 05:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* answer? La$m00r3 03:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I heard you are making a Bioshcok game. I had done one once but my computer got jacked up and it erased it. Here is the story of it. I'm not finished with it yet but I hope you like BioShock 4 Blog Title Heya! Congrats on your success with your blog. However, Evans0305 was worried that its title may be misleading, as people tentatively searching for BioShock 4 may confuse your blog with an official mainspace article. Would you mind if I added a (Fanfiction) tag next to the title to clear up the confusion? --Willbachbakal (talk) 03:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) hay this Beast of burden can ya give me a hand hay Charly Cohen this is Beast of burden i too am very into creating ideas for future BioSock games i have designed a BioSock 3 idea were you play as Big Brother the oldest of the Little Brothers (its explaned in the blogs) so far i have made the INTRO, Level 1 and 2 i was wondering if you could maby check them out and see if maby u could give me ur input because i have read your blogs and there realy thought through. if u could help me out htat would be cool thansk. P.s im disexic so my spelling might be wrong in places sorry. 01:50, November 16, 2013 (UTC)